Tatuaje blanco
by Papaveri
Summary: De verdad, ya sé que deberíamos haber ido al patio, que podríamos haber roto el dosel de la cama, ¡o un espejo!, pero deberías verte con una espada en la mano, Liet, de verdad. / Nyotalia


**Palabras: **1050

**Notas: **Nyotalia. Utilizo Patrycja para Polonia y Audra para Lituania.

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tatuaje blanco<strong>

Audra respira hondo antes de llamar y se coloca bien la chaqueta. Bien. _Presentable_, piensa, aunque sabe que el uniforme a ella no le gusta, y aunque sabe que debería estar preparándose algo (probablemente una regañina) antes de entrar.

—¿Patrycja? —La pausa casi de cortesía, para que el chirrido de la puerta pesada no le muerda las primeras palabras—. Me han avisado porque decías que...

Patrycja le tiende la espada por la empuñadura, como si le pasase un cuchillo en la mesa. Su sonrisa y su pelo (doradas ambas cosas) se reflejan en la hoja como si fuesen llamas de una vela y lleva la falda del vestido anudada alrededor de las piernas.

—¿No deberías estar practicando para mañana? Tienes un discurso —dice (coge la empuñadura por instinto, casi, aun a sabiendas de que es una rendición).

—Una vez digo lo de "mi pueblo" me sale solo —replica Patrycja, y aparta la mano justo cuando Audra tira de la espada; le saltan un par de gotas de sangre de la palma pero la herida se le cierra tan rápido que a penas debe de haber tiempo de notar el picor y el frío del acero—. Así que —Ha visto la espada antes. Con el vestido recogido, no ha podido esconderla: Audra adelanta la hoja de su arma y Patrycja sonríe más aún, casi sorprendida, cuando chocan—, _en garde!_

El francés le sale mal pero su acento feo se apaga bajo los repiques y los tintineos del acero y los golpes secos de sus tacones contra el suelo, bajo el roce amortiguado de la tela pesada de su falda anudada para que no le moleste en las piernas.

Las piernas, las piernas de Patrycja que molestan a Audra en su blancura esforzada, rota de vías rojas y azules de venas y arterias y cicatrices diminutas; la que tiene alrededor del tobillo se la hizo ella, cree, en un descuido con una lanza, y se sorprende de que esté ahí porque sus cicatrices se van cuando se olvidan de ellas, y Patrycja se rió mientras le vendaba el pie ensangrentado (_dame un beso_, le pidió, mordisqueándose los labios).

Cuando empieza a ver su cuerpo como una unidad que guía la espada es más fácil.

—Antes de que te quejes, ¡quería ir al patio! —dice Patrycja; Audra deja escapar una estocada que pasa demasiado cerca de su pelo, pero por el lado que no lo tiene recogido (todo calculado)—. Pero me habrían hecho ponerme uniforme, y nos habrían dado las espadas esas feas de prácticas.

La hoja de Patrycja silba al rozarse contra la suya: tiene el cuerpo pequeño y los brazos delgados pero más fuerza que cualquiera de los soldados en esas manos suyas de señorita. Audra tiene que rodearla con cuidado de no tropezar con ningún mueble e intenta alcanzarla por la derecha, rápida, y hacia abajo, pero es como si Patrycja supiese qué va a hacer (quizá lo sabe, después de siglos, con ese cuerpo suyo que no olvida).

Aunque también consigue detener su última estocada. Le sonríe desde arriba, desde detrás de una espada que está muy cerca de su cuello, con la trenza casi deshecha. Su pecho sube y baja más deprisa de lo normal, y los latidos del corazón, ya acelerados, le vienen bien cuando se fija en los labios de Patrycja, para que no se note nada (tiene las mejillas encendidas y una gota de sudor que le baja por el cuello; el escalofrío se lo provoca a Audra al colarse más allá del hueco de la clavícula).

—Siempre quedamos así. Voy a empezar a pensar que haces trampas, Liet —dice, dejando que se cuele demasiado aliento entre las frases.

—Con esto no se pueden hacer trampas —Audra pone algo más de presión; tiene la mano casi en el pecho de ella, y la hoja de la espada vibra y cruje contra la suya —. No es como el ajedrez.

Patrycja se ríe (sus golpes de voz suenan casi tan metálicos como las espadas).

Y le pone la zancadilla.

El primer impulso de Audra es tirar la espada (reprime, en un segundo, el instinto peligroso de ponerla a la altura del vientre), y después se prepara para un golpe que no llega, aunque al final tiene que agarrarse a las sábanas para no acabar resbalándose de la cama.

—¡Patrycja! ¡Por el amor de Dios! —La voz le sale más alarmada de lo que le gustaría, demasiado aguda, y a Patrycja la risa acaba escapándose como agua entre las manos.

—¡Tendrías que verte, toda espatarrada!

Se le ocurren demasiadas frases a la vez (que es peligroso hacer algo así cuando vas armada, con el tono duro de maestra que no se quitará en la vida, que lo de hacer trampas no era un desafío, que se vaya a... a preparar su discurso), manchadas de palabras que se ha quitado de la lengua a base de misas pero que siguen ahí, salvajes, esperando, y cuando consigue elegir una que no suene ni demasiado delicada ni demasiado pretenciosa tiene a Patrycja encima.

Se le atragantan las palabras y se le enfría el sudor de la nuca con esas rodillas al alcance de la mano, con ese cuello descubierto y brillante y las manos ágiles en los lazos del corsé: se sabe de memoria cómo funcionan las curvas de Patrycja por debajo de la ropa, con un mapa construido a base de miradas inocentes cuando se preparan para irse a dormir y roces cuando deciden que no van a irse a dormir, pero el estallido blanco y rojo de sus pechos siempre la pilla desprevenida.

—La culpa es tuya. —Se quita la camisa por arriba y le queda el pelo revuelto, como colas de estrellas fugaces—. Tendrías que verte. De verdad. De verdad tendrías que verte...

Desnuda de cintura para arriba, Patrycja tiembla un poco cuando ella se atreve a acariciarle el muslo, y tiene la boca caliente cuando la besa (con los labios húmedos de sudor); cuando Audra le acaricia la espalda, Patrycja le tira de la trenza y le muerde la boca hasta mancharse un poco de sangre.

Se acuerda de la cicatriz en el tobillo cuando ve esas dos gotitas, de un tono distinto de rojo, en sus labios.

—Dame un beso.

* * *

><p><em>Considerando lo que me meto con según qué gente, que dos diseños de mujeres guapas me hayan hecho volver a FF después de una barca de fics de cuatro líneas de juegos viejos es bastante irónico.<em>

_¡Pero Nyo!Liet con uniforme y trenza! ¡Y espadas! ¡Y ME PUEDO INVENTAR SUS PERSONALIDADES!_

_En el fondo me alegra estar de vuelta, pero no puedo dejar de reírme de mí misma. _

_¡Gracias por leer, como siempre!_


End file.
